1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat belt webbing retractor, and, in particular, to a retractor including a cinch mechanism for blocking withdrawal of belt webbing from a spool in response to rotation of the spool in a predetermined manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical seat belt system to restrain a vehicle occupant includes a length of belt webbing wound on a spool of a seat belt webbing retractor. The belt webbing is extensible about a vehicle occupant to restrain the occupant. Some known seat belt webbing retractors include a cinch mechanism for blocking rotation of the spool in a belt withdrawal direction in response to rotation of the spool of the retractor in a predetermined manner.